


Constitution of the Christian Eddsworld A.U. and the Eddsworld Fandom Reform Movement

by RedDoorProductions2018, TheGreatJOJ (RedDoorProductions2018)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Catholic AU, Christian AU, Christian Edd, Christian Eddsworld, Christian Matt, Christian Tom, Christian Tord, IF YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR IT!, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, You Have Been Warned, constitution, i beg you all, they are praying that they don't become a laughing stock, this fanfic was a mistake, true eddsworld stuff starts at article 3, yeah vivid smut is cool but have you ever heard of christian legal document style fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDoorProductions2018/pseuds/RedDoorProductions2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDoorProductions2018/pseuds/TheGreatJOJ
Summary: A constitution related to the policies of an A.U. where the Eddsworld crew are devout, practising Christians. Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord are Catholics who do everything because it is God's will. Written as an exercise in constitution structure.Just a quick reminder to anyone that can come across this work -- I have seen the works of neonlover2000 and its accompanying hate, and I would like to remind any of you that this is a work of SATIRE. A further disclaimer is set on the preamble stating that this is a JOKE for your convenience. For the record, I do not think that turning the characters into Christians is not the best course of action to restoring the fandom. I like Eddsworld and the fandom the way it is, and turning them into Christians would, at best, cause the creator of the Christian AU to become a laughing stock, and at worst, backfire and merely steer the fandom towards a worse resolution. If you do not wish to read, I am not forcing it upon you. Ignore if you wish. If you do wish to read it, then please keep in mind that it is a work of SATIRE. Enjoy. Christian Edd, Tom, Matt, Tord -- PLEASE pray for the reader's and my own sanity.





	1. Constitution Preamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this is just an experiment with constitution writing. I had the urge to write this up since being engrossed in Christian Eddsworld on Tumblr. I haven't had a chance to write a constitution that isn't for a country. If anything, please remember that THIS IS A JOKE and should not be taken seriously. Though the contents may sound serious, just remember that unless the creator rises from the dead, we may not see any Fandom Reform Movement anytime soon.

**WE, THE WRITERS, ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS** of the Eddsworld Christian AU, in accordance with our vision of a more peaceful fandom, the names of restoring honour and glory to the fandom’s name, instilling the virtues of kindness and peace in our comrades both involved in its production and outside of it, and to hopefully achieve all the objectives stipulated in the subsequent documents, do publish this First Edition of our **CONSTITUTION OF THE EDDSWORLD CHRISTIAN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE CANON AND THE EDDSWORLD FANDOM REFORM MOVEMENT PARTY** on this ________, 2018.


	2. Alternate Universe Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eddsworld Christian AU is an AU where the characters are Christians, more specifically Roman Catholic.

**ARTICLE 1**

Alternate Universe Overview

  1. The Eddsworld Christian Alternate Universe is an alternate universe (henceforth abbreviated by the letters A.U.) where the characters of the English web animation series Eddsworld are depicted as devout, practising Christians.
  2. The characters, namely the main four of the show (Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord) were baptised into the Roman Catholic sect and raised by the upbringing of religious parents.
  3. Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord had a dislike for their method of upbringing, citing their friends’ liberal lifestyles in comparison to their own as one reason. After living lives of sin (that is, that would be considered satisfactory by the standards set by a universal code of ethics), they have discovered their life is incomplete without the guidance of GOD.
  4. Traits are exhibited in the four characters which indicate a Christian faith, the belief in and practise of Christian doctrine, and a Christian upbringing. These traits are to be detailed in the subsequent articles.




	3. Declaration of Principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eddsworld Christian AU seeks to show the characters in a more virtuous light. The views of the people involved with the A.U. do not represent the views exhibited by the A.U. Furthermore, the A.U. wishes to make itself known that it wishes to be as neutral as possible in the political arena, and critique from a Christian centrist point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you will go into a great furore because of the fact that it is stipulated that LGBT is not acceptable. I will clear it up for you all -- non-heterosexual relationships are discouraged, however this does not mean we despise all LGBTQ+ people. In fact, the article states that they unconditionally support all LGBTQ+ people (more specifically those who ship the characters as such).

**ARTICLE 2**

Declaration of Principles

  1. The Eddsworld Christian A.U. serves to fulfil the vision of a more peaceful fandom where all people of different races, nationalities and alignments may set aside their differences and coexist with one another as brethren in one common ideology.
  2. The Eddsworld Christian A.U. does not condone the glamorisation of LGBTQ+ relationships, or also known as ‘ships’ in the fandom vernacular (the term ‘ship’ may be applied to any relationship between characters in a fandom, regardless of sexual orientation). That being said; we do not and absolutely WILL NOT hold any charges against or designate as _'persona non grata'_ anyone affiliated with the creation of aforementioned 'ships.'
  3. As stipulated in § 1, to defile the image of Christians being racist, sexist, xenophobic, anti-LGBT conservative patriots, we unconditionally accept all human entities of race, sexual orientation, height, weight, and political alignment as long as they do not worship the Devil.
  4. The Eddsworld Christian A.U. and all its affiliate organisations are in no way affiliated with the Gould family, Matt Hargreaves, Thomas Ridgewell, and other official _Eddsworld_ personnel.
  5. The views expressed by any member of the Eddsworld Christian A.U. or the Eddsworld Fandom Reform Movement Party, in our outside of Christian A.U., Fandom Reform Movement Party, and _Eddsworld_ functions do not represent the views of the Eddsworld Christian A.U. and the Eddsworld Fandom Reform Movement Party as a whole and/or in general.
  6. The Eddsworld Christian A.U. and all of its affiliates will stay neutrally aligned in any argument that relates to state affairs, political policy, agenda and various ideologies. All political criticism will be taken from a view objective as humanly possible. Views exhibited by members of the Eddsworld Christian A.U. are strictly their own (see § 5).
  7. The Eddsworld Christian A.U., by means of creation of more fan-created works (which may take on the form of artwork, animation or fan literature), shall seek to instil moral values in the next generation of Eddheads that desire to become pioneers in the creation of fan works to better the current fandom and steer it towards a brighter future.




	4. Common Christian Traits of the Main Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord, in the AU, are Christian (Roman Catholic) and quite open about it. Note that all references to God and His various incarnations are taken from a secular perspective with their appropriate capitalisations as is with most other legal documents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the part where we see Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord as Christians (at least in this AU). We understand that most of you WILL get angry, but please do know that this is the central basis of the AU. If this triggers you in anyway, we respectfully urge you to STOP READING and go read another one. If this interests or intrigues you but at the same time triggers you (or not), it is your say on if you should cease reading. Again, starting from this point, Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord will be depicted as Christians for the sake of the AU. The AU was designed to be a subversion of the norm -- where smut, a normally frowned upon fanfic genre is acceptable and where Christian fanfiction, a normally accepted one is frowned upon. If you are willing to sacrifice your sanity and/or overall personal well-being in the name of the Christian AU, please enjoy. Again, Christian!(Edd, Tom, Matt, Tord), PLEASE pray for the reader's sanity.

**ARTICLE 3**

Common Christian Traits of the Main Characters

  1. This chapter has been reserved for the detailing of many characteristics and nuances shared and expressed by the versions of the main four characters (Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord, in alphabetical order) that pertain to the Christian faith supposedly withheld by the characters in the A.U.
  2. Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord were baptised from birth as members of the Roman Catholic Church, and brought up by their Catholic parents.
  3. The four, when they were young, were taken to church every Sunday morning by their parents, went to Bible study, took extracurricular Catechism classes, and were encouraged to pray at the crack of dawn and the sounding of Reveille and their evening prayer at the sounding of the Last Post.
  4. When they were children, they would often be ridiculed for their usually conservative upbringing by their classmates, who lived more liberal lifestyles and had no involvement with religion whatsoever, and from their Protestant classmates, which most had an agenda against Roman Catholics.
  5. Due to the effects of ridicule caused by their conservative Christian upbringing, they were forced to live outside the Christian world, which required they stay absent from their regular Sunday morning church service, and prayer before anything that may require guidance from GOD.
  6. In one way or another, they have regained their original Christian faith and accepted salvation from the LORD Jesus Christ as a possible consequence of a situation that may have happened whose emotional impact required they seek guidance from a higher being.
  7. As devout and practising Catholics, they ask for the blessing of GOD, the LORD Jesus Christ, the Blessed Virgin Mary, the various saints of the Roman Catholic Church whenever it is necessary,
  8. Such activities that involve Catholic doctrine include reading the 73-book canon of the Holy Bible, saying grace before meals, saying the Lord’s Prayer at the sounding of Reveille, praying for a safe trip at the moment of departure from port, attending Mass services every Sunday morning, praying the Rosary every evening in a dedicated prayer room etc.
  9. Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord all own a gold cross necklace that they wear as a marker of their Christian faith. In addition to the necklaces, they have their own rosaries that match their respective hoodie colour.




End file.
